


Playful Kiss

by shittyfanboy



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Fucking, Horny, Jennifer Lawrence - Freeform, Josh Hutcherson - Freeform, Kissing, Lesbian, PEENISS, Peeta - Freeform, Porn, Roommate, dick - Freeform, dirty - Freeform, everlark, fan fic, fan fiction, hutcherence, joshifer, katniss - Freeform, katniss everdeen - Freeform, peeta mellark - Freeform, pussy, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shittyfanboy/pseuds/shittyfanboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After The Hunger Games victory party, Jennifer Lawrence and Josh Hutcherson ends up in a hotel room after one playful kiss. The two harbor mutual romantic feelings and eventually bond. However, a year later after a get-together party, Jennifer ends up again in a hotel room..but this time, with another co-star, after one playful kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playful Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What can a one night stand lead to co-stars?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi! This is my first time writing a fan fiction for Joshifer. I've been a fan of them since the release of The Hunger Games movie franchise, and even until now it's ended. I've decided it's about damn time I write my own fan fiction and finish it before the year ends.
> 
> Please take note that sex scenes are ENTIRELY EXPLICIT and DETAILED. This fan fiction is half-meant for horny Joshifer/THG fans, so..don't try to complain about how the sex scenes are more emphasised and shit. There will still be a plot progressing, so don't worry. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this fan fiction as much as I enjoyed writing it. x

Jennifer may be drunk, but she still knew what she was doing. She had two, five--or was it ten?--shots of vodka already but she knew that there was something about the way her and Josh kissed. She always knew there was something unexplainable between them, but always felt the need to shrug it off because she knew she had Nick. But fifteen minutes earlier, she and Josh were just talking and laughing and drinking the night away. It was The Hunger Games victory party after all, and everyone was there - including those extras in the first movie. Even Alexander and Amanda were there..and it has been years. It was inevitable that she and Josh would hang around together, as they relate to themselves as close...friends.

She can't remember why they kissed. She just remembered herself pulling Josh into the restroom and kissing him in a playful manner, biting his lower lip. But it didn't stop there - Josh pulled her through an empty stall and locked themselves in it. There, he gently grabbed her face and kissed her hard as if he had been waiting to do that for so long. Surprisingly, she didn't hesitate and kissed him back. He wasn't as gentle as her ex-boyfriend Nick. His hands weren't as smooth as Nick's. But the faint taste of mint and liquor in his mouth was more intoxicating than a bottle of wine, so every kiss from him left her breathless and wanting for more.

Suddenly, Josh pulled back and mentioned something about going to a hotel. Without hesitation she agreed, trying to get another kiss from Josh, but he avoided it. Instead, he took her wrist, unlocked the stall and led her away from the people, from the music, from the noise, and from the club. Outside, he hailed a cab and shoved a couple of bucks into the driver's hand. He must have paid the guy well - he led them to a hotel in what seems a very secluded place. The streets were empty and only their breaths could be felt in the cold, thin air. The next thing they know, Josh is unlocking the door to their room with Jennifer's lips nuzzling on his neck.

-

Jennifer's hand recklessly opened the buttons of Josh's plaid shirt. She was sitting on top of him, with his hands gripped around her breasts. Josh's cold fingertips and his mouth pressed to her neck made Jennifer's pinkish nipples hard. Down there, she felt a familiar, trickling sensation which urged her more. She made him stop for a moment, just to help him take off his plaid shirt. Once he was bare, she started grinding on him, making him feel her wetness while she felt him harden.

"Fuck," Josh moaned in his deep, raspy voice. Jennifer stopped and pressed her hand on his boxers, stroking his hardening cock beneath it. She wanted to pull it out, but she knew she could do a little more teasing. Maybe, dry fuck him for a moment. She looked at Josh's reaction to her touch, which made her even wetter. "if you don't stop, I might have to cum."

"Oh, I won't stop," Jennifer said, smirking devilishly. She bit her lip, satisfied with his reaction to her seduction. "But I will have to stop teasing you. I need you inside me."

Josh nodded and acted swiftly. He laid Jennifer down and took off her panties. His hands roamed into the wetness of Jennifer's pussy, exploring its entrance until he inserted a finger inside her twice as a tease. Slightly jerking, Jennifer guided his hand to fuck her. She let it go when Josh's two fingers glided smoothly across her wet cunt. Her hips proceeded to align with the movement of Josh's fingers by fucking it back. However, Josh, unable to resist, stopped and pulled his cock out.

It was the first time Jennifer had seen Josh fully naked. From time to time during set, she would see him dress up, but it never reached to a point where she would see him undressed. There was always a layer of clothing blocking her sight, leaving it to her imagination. In some nights, she would dream about him pounding her, and when she woke up, she would touch herself.

But now she was able to see him fully naked with his cock out - his beautiful, enormous cock. The head of his cock started releasing drops of pre-cum, which made her lick her lips. Just by looking at it, you could tell it was delicious. She tried to block out the thoughts of other girls who have had already tasted him. Trails of pubic hair can be seen, but it didn't hide out anything besides skin. The look of his manhood made Jennifer want to suck him dry. She got up, sat, and positioned herself in front of Josh's cock. Skillfully, she started licking and cupping his balls. Her tongue wandered around Josh's length until her mouth proceeded to swallow him. 

"Fuck, Jenn! I thought you wanted it-it inside y-you!" Josh said, gasping in between words. Slurping, Jennifer had started moving her head up and down, taking him in. It wasn't as long as Nick, but it sure was wider and bigger. It made her want to mouthfuck every inch of him.

She released Josh's cock from her mouth, caught her breath and said, "Well, your dick's in my mouth, which is inside of me." Smirking, she gripped his cock and started giving him a handjob. She loved seeing the way his foreskin moved up and down, hiding the head of his cock. She knew in a matter of seconds, her pussy would be taking in this huge cock and ripping her open. 

Josh surely was enjoying it, but he had enough of teasing. He made Jennifer lie on the bed and grabbed her smooth, irresistible legs. They were longer than his, but he still left trails of kisses on them. As he opened them wide, he wondered how many times he had imagined being in between them. Positioning on top of Jennifer, he started kissing her and sucking her tongue. Then, his hand led his cock on Jennifer's wet cunt to enter it. Jennifer gulped, but she knew she was so damn ready.

"Fuck, Jennifer, you're so fucking tight!" Josh said, as he feels her pussy lips swallowing his cock angrily. He watches his cock appear and disappear in her cunt and feeling more turned on at the sight of Jennifer enjoying it. He felt the walls of her cunt tighten around him, even after adjusting to him. He slowly penetrated her so he could also feel the patterns of her cunt inside. 

"Probably made to please your big cock, Josh," replies Jennifer, breathing hard. It made Josh harden even more, and now he was slamming into Jennifer's pussy hungrily. He made sure he was buried deep inside of her, filling her in all the right places. Jennifer cried in return, "Ah! Ah! Ah!"

"Yeah, baby, I want you to cum on my big, fat cock, alright?" Josh said, making harder and faster thrusts. It felt exciting to be inside Jennifer's pussy, knowing she was Jennifer Lawrence, and that he knew there was already something between them before. The moment confirmed this, and he felt like jamming his cock more into her.

Jennifer nodded, making more noises that they both knew would bounce off the walls of the hotel. She never minded because the cock was too good. Him entering his pussy like a madman was too good. Her dragging her nails down on his back was too good. Him burying his face on her neck was too good. Him whispering dirty things to her was too good. Him fucking her was just enough to be good.

When Jennifer thought Josh was slowing down, she was wrong. In one thrust he went balls deep down her pussy and she almost shouted in return. "Fuck! Josh! Fuck! Yes! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Fuck me some more, Josh! Fuck me with that cock!" Then, he continued fucking her balls-deep until he felt like his cock throbbing. In, out, in, out, in, out. Similarly, Jennifer's pussy was contracting on him, letting Josh know she was on the verge of an orgasm. He took this opportunity to thrust even harder

While feeling what seemed like an internal explosion, Jennifer also felt Josh release inside of her. A cumslut, she liked the thought of his cum dripping out of her vulva. She liked the thought of swallowing his cum. She liked the thought of him cumming in between her breasts, on her back, or on her stomach. She liked the thought of him releasing every drop of his semen on her face. But for now, she can settle for this one.

With a groan, Josh pumped his cock inside of her for a few more times, then got off of her. He laid beside her, but even though he had a thought of stroking her hair, both of them fell asleep right away.


End file.
